Une éternité de trop
by WhoReallyKnowsOrCare
Summary: Lorsque le ciment de l'équipe disparaît subitement, les Titans tombent rapidement en désuétude. C'est la fin des aventures des héros, des années d'adolescents, des amitiés.
1. Une éternité de trop - début

Inspiré de l'épisode 1 de la saison 2 des Teen Titans (je vous laisse faire les recherches) ainsi que d'un mélange de plusieurs textes que j'ai déjà pu lire, je vous livre ici ma version de l'histoire... Peut-être plus sombre et douloureuse.  
Si vous ne connaissez pas du tout les personnages, voici de quoi avoir une idée d'un point de vue apparence (et oui c'est pas très pratique, mais pas le choix. Impossible de faire des vrais liens ;) : (doublepoint mean doubledot, point mean dot)

Starfire :  
Première partie : https(doublepoint) art/Starfire-commission-537093165  
Deuxième partie : https(doublepoint)/orig00(point)/6185/f/2017/270/5/c/5c371608ee9d183f599c8b1cd62080fc-dborqas(point)png  
Robin :  
Première partie : https(doublepoint) art/Robin-commission-530401534  
Deuxième partie : https(doublepoint)/source.(point)superherostuff(point)com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Dick-Grayson-as-Nightwing-from-DC-Comics(point)jpg  
Raven : https(doublepoint) art/Raven-commission-457414586  
Cyborg : https(doublepoint) art/Cyborg-commission-525612650  
Beast Boy (Changelin) : https(doublepoint) art/Beast-Boy-Commission-537634547

Autre personnage clé : "Warp", un personnage méchant pouvant voyager dans le temps. Checkez Google pour en savoir plus !

 **Le début de la fin (Première partie)**

Cette journée ne sortait, pour le moment, pas de l'ordinaire. La tour des jeunes héros était moyennement animée, en ce bon matin. Changelin était encore allongé sur le divan de la salle principale, enroulée comme un chat ; dont il avait d'ailleurs la forme. Raven discutait avec Starfire, autour d'une tasse de thé fumante. Les deux adolescentes ; bientôt des adultes ; profitaient du calme de la matinée.

Les yeux émeraudes de Starfire, d'un vert puissant et pétillant, scrutait les réactions de sa camarade. Elle savait qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Elle connaissait également l'objet de ces interrogations... Et très clairement, la jeune fille de Tamaran ne désirait pas en parler. Son regard presque inquiet fit rire son interlocutrice, qui but lentement et avec cérémonie quelques gorgées de thé.

 _C'était mal placé de ma part, j'en suis navrée._ Un sourire illumina le visage de Starfire, qui sentit le poids de la pression la quitté, avant que Raven ne reprenne. _Simplement, étant aussi expérimentée que toi à ce sujet, je me demandais si tu avais sauté le pas_. Son sourire s'évapora. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y croire, mais les gros yeux et le sourire ; bien trop rare et dérangeant ; de Raven la pris de court. _Alors ? Il t'a embrassé ?!_

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce. Koriand'R répondit d'un vif hochement négatif. Raven gloussa avant de se laver et de lui caresser l'épaule. _Je te taquine_. Elle ne faisait que taquiner, oui, mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait un fond de vérité, un fond de désir. Mais Robin et Starfire, c'était une histoire qui ne décollait pas. Robin était trop... Trop Robin.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard que le dit Robin et que Viktor Stone ; alias Cyborg ; firent éruption. La mine fatiguée, les yeux cernées... Ils étaient certains que les deux étaient, encore une fois, rentrer bien trop tard la veille. Le reste de l'équipe appréciait de moins en moins cette manière de se séparer.

Pour autant, ils n'étaient plus des enfants... Et il n'en était pas un qui donnerait un ordre à un autre. Mais ce jour allait être légèrement différent.

 _C'est bon, les mecs. On était juste sortit boire un verre, ça servait à rien d'vous réveiller pour si peu._ Cyborg était bien souvent la voix de la sagesse, malgré son tempérament de feu. Il était alors bien difficile d'imaginer ce qui allait arriver sous peu, mais les jeunes héros profitaient d'un dernier moment d'insouciance. Tandis que l'alarme venait juste de sonner, tout le monde sentit comme un étrange frisson... Difficile de savoir précisément pourquoi, mais, ils venaient de se demander...

 _Et s'ils ne se revoyaient plus jamais ?_

 **Une entente pas si cordiale**

Les très jeunes années du groupe étaient derrière ses membres, à présent. Lentement mais sûrement, Starfire pouvait ressentir les frictions s'accumuler. Il était loin le temps où les bouffoneries de Changelin pouvaient encore faire rire tout le monde... Et le jeune changeforme appréciait de moins en moins le côté _**leader**_ de Robin. Cyborg tenait à garder autant que possible une certaine cohésion... Mais c'était bien elle, le ciment de l'équipe.

Sa voix douce et son sourire ramenait généralement le calme ou, tout du moins, permettait à tout le monde de reprendre ses esprits et de se concentrer. Sur le chemin du musée national de la ville, personne n'osait vraiment prendre la parole. C'est Cyborg, comme bien souvent, qui brisa ce silence. _Pas de raison de s'inquiéter, les gars. On se concentre, et ca va bien aller. On a déjà vu bien pire que ça ! On est tous ensemble. Rien ne va nous arriver._

Sauf que cette fois-ci, **tout était en train d'arriver.** Les pouvoirs de Warp dépassait de beaucoup, d'un point de vue technologique, ceux de Cyborg. Le premier rayon pâle qui le toucha sembla presque le figer sur place. Des bruits de métaux rouillés raisonnèrent dans la pièce alors que le jeune homme constatait que sa batterie était complêtement vide, que ses engrenages venaient de prendre une claque de plusieurs années d'un seul coup... Son oeil gauche, rouge vif, s'éteint avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement face au sol. Ce même rayon percuta Changelin de plein fouet, tout en le propulsant à travers plusieurs vitrines. Ecorchés à de nombreux endroits, il semblait bien secoué... Mais, aucunes séquelles _**apparentes**_ _._

 _Vous perdez votre temps, les titans. Rentrez chez-vous avant de finir en poussière. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous !_ La voix de ce Warp avait quelque chose de dérangeant, de grinçant. Raven se figea un moment en regardant Starfire, dos à elle. Tandis qu'un nouveau portail temporel s'ouvrit et que Warp y posait un pied, un éclat vert précéda de quelques instants Starfire. _Tu ne feras plus de mal à mes amis, crois moi !_ Raven fit des yeux ronds, levant ses mains et préparant son sortilège.

Mais le portail s'était refermée.  
Et il n'y avait plus de Starfire. Koriand'R n'était plus là.

 **Lorsqu'il faut faire avec... Ou plutôt, _sans._**

Robin avait les yeux rivés sur les traces de brûlure du portail. Comme bien souvent, c'est lorsqu'on réalise que quelqu'un ne sera plus là qu'on se rend compte. Oui, on se rend compte de ses sentiments pour elle. Mais Koriand'R ne réapparaît pas. Raven est bouche-bée. Ce matin encore, elles discutaient ensembles... Elles s'étaient prises dans les bras. Raven l'aimait, ça oui. Elle aimait ses amis. Mais avec Starfire... **C'était presque plus que ça**. Oh, il n'y avait pas de l'amour ici. Cependant, Koriand'R était comme sa soeur. Cette soeur frivole, naïve, joueuse, souriante... Tout son opposée.

Le retour à la tour des titans fut morbide. C'était la première fois de l'histoire des titans que quelqu'un **ne rentrait pas**. Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que Cyborg puisse revenir à lui. Quelque chose était _**défectueux**_ , à présent. Sa batterie principale était grillée. Celui qui avait fait ça de lui n'existait plus... Et ainsi, cette batterie ne serait jamais remplacée. Il disposait encore des ressources nécessaires pour se mouvoir et des batteries secondaires suffisantes pour tenir le coup. Mais combien de temps ?

Combien de temps... ? Quelques mois à peine. Ce laps de temps qui fit croître les rancoeurs jusqu'à ce que Cyborg n'est plus l'énergie ni les composants nécessaires pour se débrancher de son générateur. Dès lorsqu'il fut cloîtré à la tour, les missions devinrent irréalisables. La cohésion du groupe vola en morceau. Raven fut la première à partir, le coeur déchiré, les yeux embués de larmes, l'esprit dégradé. Un temps durant, Robin et elle ont tenté d'oublier cette histoire dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Ou plus que Robin, c'était Dick Grayson qu'elle voulait voir. Mais avec le temps, ça aussi, c'était devenu illusoire. Il n'était plus le même. Renfermé, plus froid, plus brutal... Un peu comme _**son père**_. Les effets de la technologie de Warp rattrapèrent Changelin dont les changements devinrent de plus en plus pénibles, jusqu'à devenir douloureux.

Dix ans.  
Il n'aura fallut que dix ans pour que l'histoire des titans ne soient plus que du passé.  
 **Dix ans sans Starfire.**

 **Le début de la fin (deuxième partie)**

Tout était vague autour de Starfire, tout allait si vite... Elle était sonnée, mais continuait de se débattre avec Warp. Le temps filait autour d'elle. Mais quelques années ne l'affectaient qu'à peine, elle dont la longévité n'était pas humaine. A par quelques formes supplémentaires et des yeux plus étincelants encore, elle ne sembla pas beaucoup changer... Mais c'était bel et bien parce qu'elle était avec Warp. Tous les deux se disputaient encore son appareil de contrôle. Ce petit boitier permettant au voleur de voyager à travers les époques sans souffrir du poids du temps. Mais Starfire, dans un moment de lucidité, arracha le boitier de la ceinture de Warp. Un nouvel éclair blanc frappa la zone intemporelle.  
 _Pauvre folle ! Rend moi ça, vite ! VITE ! ON VA DISPARAÎTRE !_

Ce n'est que plus tard que la jeune Koriand'R revint à elle. C'est le froid de la neige qui lui permit de retrouver ses esprits... Sous elle, le boitier de Warp était fendu. Elle le conserva tout de même. Face à elle, à travers la neige qui tombait encore, elle aperçut une forme tordue. Celle d'une grande tour, jadis rayonnante, aujourd'hui à moitié écroulée. Des larmes vinrent perler à ses joues.  
Cette tour, c'était la sienne. Celle de ses amis.

Starfire ne comprenait rien de tout cela, mais s'empressa de quitter le sol pour voler aussi rapidement que possible à l'intérieur. Une des grandes vitres brisées lui donna un accès direct à la salle principale. Tout était en ruine, glacial, vide, désert. Elle appelait, encore et encore, mais seul son écho lui répondit. Son cœur s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle aperçu une forme familière... Une forme inerte. Assis dans un fauteuil, Cyborg était assis. Le générateur derrière lui a probablement cessé de tourner il y a plusieurs temps déjà. Les mains de Starfire tremble alors qu'elle les pose sur ses épaules, l'appelant vainement.

Bien qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde une réponse, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier alors que l'œil cybernétique se ralluma. Cyborg avait l'air si... Vieux. Beaucoup trop vieux. Vieux dans son métal comme dans sa chaire. Elle comprit alors que la technologie de Warp avait détruit plus que son équipement. Sa voix lente semblait ne pas vouloir y croire.

 _Star... Tu es revenue... Koriand'R... Tu es... là ?  
_ \- _Cyborg ! Je suis là... Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ? Mais dans quel état tu es... Cyborg, réponds moi ! Où sont nos amis ?  
\- Nous n'avons plus d'amis, Star...  
\- Ce n'est pas possible... Je... C'est Warp, c'est bien ça ? C'est lui, j'en suis certaine. Dis moi simplement ce que je dois faire pour te remettre en état !  
\- Tu ne peux pas... Ma batterie principale... Morte. Il me faudrait au moins pouvoir recharger mes piles secondaires. Mais..._

Tandis qu'il tournait vers la tête vers le générateur derrière lui, il se figea lentement. Son œil s'éteignit à nouveau, alors qu'un silence glacial tombait à nouveau dans la salle. Elle ne connaissait rien de tout cela. Les autres... Étaient-ils morts, ou ailleurs ?

 **La nuit, froide et glaciale**

Koriand'R n'était pas frileuse, mais le froid commençait très sérieusement à l'impacter elle aussi. Le moral au plus bas, elle craignait de devoir se défendre. Toutes ses émotions étaient dérangées... Ses pouvoirs, tout logiquement, risquaient de ne pas trop lui obéir.

Et c'est bien sûr à ce moment qu'apparut Warp, envoya un de ses rayons non loin d'elle. Une explosion la fit rouler jusqu'au trottoir d'en face, sa tête heurtant ce dernier. Elle vit quelques étoiles, tentant de reprendre ses esprits aussi rapidement que possible.  
 _Tu n'auras pas du faire ça, Starfire. Tu as impacté bien plus que tu ne le crois !_

Oh, ça, Starfire voulait bien y croire. Quelques éclats lumineux jaillirent de ses mains, mais c'est un tout autre projectile qui frappa Warp de plein fouet. La forme de ce dernier lui rappela tout de suite quelqu'un. C'était Robin ! C'était trop beau pour être vrais. Une forme noire et bleue sauta de l'immeuble derrière elle pour s'écrouler lourdement sur Warp. Plusieurs coups de bâtons le mirent à terre de plus belle, avant qu'il ne se replie en balbutiant des menaces. Un portail, plus modeste, s'ouvrit sous ses pieds pour le faire disparaître.

 _Robin... C'est... C'est bien toi ?! Dick ?!  
\- Robin ? Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'appel plus comme ça.  
\- Je... Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Nightwing._

Koriand'R n'a pas envie de lui donner ce nom là. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Elle ne veut **pas** y croire. Dick Grayson... Lui ? Etait-ce possible ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, il ne lui arrivait qu'à peine aux épaules... Aujourd'hui, c'est tout l'inverse. Il est bien plus grand qu'elle. Il n'est plus du tout un enfant. C'est un homme.

 _Tu n'as pas changé, Starfire..._ Elle voulut lui répondre que lui non plus, presque par automatisme et par politesse. Mais il avait tellement changé. D'un certain côté, **Nightwing** lui faisait peur. Starfire faisait son possible pour se rappeler que derrière ce masque, derrière ce nouveau corps, c'était toujours Dick. Mais même sa voix l'intimide, la fait frissonner, frémire. Son coeur bat à tout rompre. Sa respiration haletante. Il fait quelques pas vers elle. Elle a chaud. Terriblement chaud.

 _Star... Comment est-ce possible... ? Mh... Fait attention, tu saignes..._ Koriand'r voit trouble. Elle fixe Nightwing sans rien dire, mais ne voit bientôt plus rien. Elle chancelle, portant une main à sa tempe. Ici aussi, c'est très chaud. C'est poisseux. Du sang. Sa respiration devient saccadée alors qu'elle tente de se concentrer pour ne pas perdre l'esprit... Elle s'écroule finalement, tête la première, aux pieds de Grayson.


	2. Une éternité de trop - Dick Grayson

_Tu n'as pas changé, Star. Comment est ce possible ?_

Koriand'r sursauta, elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendue compte qu'il était là. Elle émergeait à peine de son petit coma. Sa tête douloureuse et le corps fatigué, elle se redressa péniblement.

 **Douleur au corps, douleur au cœur**

La cave froide où elle se trouvait était froide, mais bien moins que dehors. Elle ne répondit que d'un long regard et d'un silence poignant à Nightwing.

 _Je te fais peur ?_

Elle retint tant bien que mal un hoquet, hochant vivement la tête. Les yeux de Grayson la toiserent, l'inspecterent de haut en bas. Avec insistance. Avec langueur.

 _Réponds, Star._

Sa voix d'enfant avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus profond, de plus lourd. De plus froid aussi. Elle n'avait pas encore vue un sourire sur son visage. Koriand'r se dit qu'il avait du trop s'imprégner de son mentor de père, prenant jusqu'au mauvaises habitudes de la chauve souris.

 _Non, tu ne me fais pas peur._

 _Tu ne sais pas mentir._

Elle posa les pieds à terre, tenant toujours sa tête d'une main. Juste devant elle, il se tenait les bras croisés.

 _Tu as voyagé avec Warp, C'est bien ca ?_

 _Ne parle pas de ça comme de petites vacances._

 _C'est donc bien ça. Ceci explique pourquoi tu n'as pas changé. Ou qu'à peine._

Elle grinça des dents, se relevant presque d'un bond pour lui faire face. Il était plus grand et plus fort qu'avant… Mais Starfire restait la plus forte des deux. Elle aurait pu lui briser les os d'un seul coup de poing. Mais la jeune femme restait tétanisée face à lui.

 _Tu es agacée. Très énervée. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je reste si froid à ton retour, mh ?_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. _Tu attendais quelque chose de moi, peut être ? Tu attendais un baiser passionné, que je te prenne dans mes bras ?_

Elle en rougit, sans oser dire oui à quoi que ce soit. Pour elle, cela ne faisait que quelques heures… Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que cela faisait une éternité déjà.

 **Une éternité de trop.**

Des larmes commençaient à monter. Tout cela… Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Mais les bras de Nightwing finirent par l'amener contre lui. Le front contre son épaule, une main dans le bas de son dos.

 _J'ai longtemps rêvé de ce moment, Star. J'ai trop longtemps espéré._

 _Qu'est ce que tu es devenus, Robin ?_

 _Ce dont cette ville avait vraiment besoin._

 _Et les autres ?_

 _Changelin est mort, il y a quelques années. Une espèce de… Dégradation cellulaire. Les composants de Cyborg sont ruinés. Il n'est pas mort, mais c'est tout comme. Raven…_

Il haussa les épaules, ce qui fit une pointe au cœur de Starfire. Nightwing parlait avec une certaine désinvolture de la mort de ses compagnons… Et même de celle qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se mit très clairement à sangloter.

 _Le monde a changé, Star._

 _Toi aussi tu as changé, Dick._

Elle leva ses yeux émeraudes vers lui. Il venait d'enlever son masque… Robin était lui aussi mort il y a longtemps, remplacé par quelqu'un de bien différent.

 **Un manque d'amie, un manque d'amour, un manque d'elle**

 _Tu m'as manqué, Star. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point._

Elle en rougit de plus belle, mais repoussa Nightwing sans grandes difficultés. Plus que son esprit, c'est son cœur qu'elle eût du mal à contrôler. C'était lui. Et il était terriblement ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé… Tout cela plus exacerbé encore.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu as disparue ? Dix ans, Koriand'r. Dix ans._ Elle eut du mal à savoir si c'était les dix années écoulées ou le fait que Robin l'appel par son prénom qui la fit être mal à l'aise. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il saisit son poignet gauche ; puis le droit ; elle ne réussit pas à s'en défaire.

 _Tu es tellement belle. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai perdu autant de temps. Pourquoi je n'ai pas franchi le pas._ Était-ce un rêve, se dit Starfire ? Si c'était le cas… quel horrible cauchemar. Mais quel cauchemar au goût merveilleux. Celui des lèvres de Dick Grayson. De ce Nightwing, froid et sévère, si passionné dans son baiser.

Starfire se laisse enivrer quelques trois longues secondes avant de retrouver son souffle.

 _R...Robin…_ Mais il la coupe de nouveau, callant son dos contre le brancard sur lequel elle était encore allongée il y a peu.

Cette fois-ci, elle brise son étreinte d'un grand geste de bras. Nightwing en tombe à la renverse, surpris, déçu. Koriand'r le fixa, posa ses doigts sur ses propres lèvres. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment… Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle désirait. Pas ça. Pas lui. Si ?

 _Pourquoi, Star ? Pourquoi ?_

Ses lèvres allaient s'ouvrir pour dire les mots magiques. Trois petits mots anodins pour certains, si profonds pour elle.

 **Fantasme brûlant, rêve bouillant, mais réalité plus douce ?**

Mais devant elle, il ne restait plus que le plafond d'une petite pièce tiède et sombre. Les rideaux ternes semblent être là depuis des années. Le parquet grince alors que personne ne marche dessus. Un vieux tapis est prisonnier là, comme la poussière qu'il retient éternellement. Une lampe délivre une lumière pâle, orange, point chaud de la pièce. _Je n'en reviens pas de te revoir, Starfire. Est-ce que je fais un rêve ? Es-tu bien toi ?_

Elle rougit de ce rêve brûlant qu'elle venait d'effectuer, encore allongée quelques instants. En se relevant, elle tira le drap blanc jusqu'à son menton.

 _Je te fais peur ? C'est bien moi, Star._

Elle hocha négativement de la tête, alors que Nightwing redevint Dick Grayson. Il avait la figure élancé, quelques marques des dernières années à jamais dans sa chaire, le regard froid et profond. Assis sur une chaise, Richard "Dick" Grayson la fixait sereinement.

 _Je ne pensais pas avoir le bonheur de te revoir un jour. On dirait… que tu as toujours 16 ans._ Elle sentit les yeux de Nightwing s'imposer sur elle. Il s'était figé une demie seconde avant de prononcer son âge. Quelques paroles piquantes, refreinant un désir chez lui qui ne serait pas qu'un cauchemar.

 _Robin… Nightwing… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi nos amis sont tous partis ?_

Et Dick lui conta la sombre histoire, la descente aux enfers des Titans. Starfire ne voulait croire à tout cela, mais après ce voyage avec Warp… Rien n'était impossible.

Elle voulut lui demander pourquoi il n'avait rien fait pour garder l'équipe soudée, mais Starfire n'en fit fit rien.

 _Tu m'as tant manquée, Starfire. Tu m'as tant manquée, Koriand'r._ Son cauchemars allait-il se répéter ? Elle en avait le désir au fond d'elle, l'envie brûlante. L'intimidant Nightwing prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle soupira d'aise alors qu'il venait de l'étreindre doucement, mais fermement… Affectueusement, mais possessivement. L'autre main de Dick Grayson s'enfuit dans ses cheveux roux, massant doucement, caressant cette femme que son cœur attendait encore et encore.

 _Ton cœur bat si fort, Dick. Trop fort._

 _L'amour._

 _Non, Dick…_

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Koriand'r fonctionnait par sentiments et par émotion. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait ici… Tout au plus du désir, une faim animale. Mais encore autre chose, plus malsain, extérieure, toxique.

 _Sans ça, je ne tiens pas le rythme de toutes nuits, de toutes ses journées._

Elle sembla si douloureusement touchée, souffrant pour cet homme qui faisait tant de sacrifices. Dans ses songes, elle s'imaginait être avec lui et s'occupait des jeunes recrues. Mais tout cela… ce n'était qu'un doux rêve. Le visage de Dick, bien qu'adulte, tenait toujours d'une certaine jeunesse. À 26 ans, elle s'attendait tout au plus à le voir toujours en Robin… Ou, peut être même, en Batman. Mais Dick Grayson, bien que toujours affilié à l'autre chauve-souris, préférait aussi jouer en solo.

 **Derniers mots, dernières paroles, un adieu ?**

Ses doigts jouaient encore dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il profitait de sa douceur et de sa chaleur. Même son odeur l'enivrait, son parfum frais d'amande et de vanille.

 _J'ai peur, Star. J'ai peur de me réveiller sans toi. Peur que tu ne sois qu'un mirage, Koriand'r._ Par avant, jamais il ne l'aurait appelé par son nom… Et ceci dit, jamais elle ne l'avait appeler Dick par avant. Koriand'r douta quelques instants, mais ses émotions chamboulées s'heurterent à de nombreuses questions.

Les mains de Dick Grayson répondirent pour les sentiments de la jeune femme. La droite venait de glisser sur sa hanche, la gauche serrait sa nuque pour lui prendre un brûlant baiser. Nightwing n'imposa rien dans ce fougueux moment, demandant permission du bout des lèvres contre celles de Starfire, avant qu'elle n'enlace ses bras autour de son cou. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Dick Grayson ne laisse un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, sur sa joue, dans son cou, et que Star le repousse légèrement.

 _Je… me suis laissée emporter, R-... Dick. Je suis désolée. Tu…_

Starfire ferma les yeux un court moment avant d'emporter Nightwing avec elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le décoller du sol pour le faire s'écrouler sur le lit avec elle. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes, encore une fois, soupirant et soufflant d'aise. Sa tête se posa finalement sur son épaule, prise de quelques sanglots et d'une mélancolie certaine.

 _Tu veux t'en aller, c'est bien ça ?_ Elle n'osa pas répondre. _Tu veux tenter de retrouver Warp… Et retourner chez toi ?_

 _Ce n'est pas mon monde…_

 _Mais tu sais que ceci n'est pas impossible. Ce monde pourra être le tien._

 _Dick…_

 _Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois._

Son cœur s'en déchira encore une fois, alors qu'elle glissait une main sur sa joue. Impossible de trouver une remarque apaisante, mais Nightwing continua.

 _Je t'aiderai à le retrouver… Mais fait moi la promesse de ne pas laisser tout cela trainer. Ne perdons plus de temps..._

Starfire n'osa, encore une fois, rien dire. Aurait-elle le courage ? Elle se sentit mal à l'aise… Car Nightwing n'était pas Robin, et Robin n'était pas Nightwing. Mais tous deux, ils étaient pourtant la même personne.

 _Notre premier baiser était… merveilleux._ Elle rougit de plus belle, songeant à son arrivée sur la terre. Le baiser lui permettait d'apprendre la langue de son interlocuteur et, en ce temps là, il n'avait pas encore le même symbole pour la fille de Tamaran.

Pour l'heure, Starfire reste allongée contre Nightwing en fermant les yeux.


End file.
